1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hair shampoo system formulated to reduce tangles, pulled-out hair and general discomforts associated with the combing out of freshly shampooed hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair shampoo compositions containing various treatment agents for the hair are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,178 a cream-type shampoo having incorporated therein a high percentage of lanolin is described. It is claimed that a residual amount of lanolin remains on the hair after washing and rinsing, distributed homogeneously throughout the hair. The lanolin serves as a hair dressing but does not impart a greasy appearance to the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,853 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,417 describe anti-dandruff shampoos containing a water-soluble, cationic, nitrogen-containing polymer which is said to enhance the deposition and retention of the anti-dandruff agents on the hair surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,734 covers the use of quaternized methacrylate and other quaternized polymers in combination with anionic and nonionic sufactants in a shampoo which is said to improve the condition of the hair. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,198, a shampoo which is similarly formulated contains polyethyleneimine polymers in combination with anionic and amphoteric or polar nonionic detergents, has a pH of 7 to 10 and imparts wave set retention qualities to the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,616 discloses a unitary shampoo and cream rinse composition wherein an aqueous solution of a cationic polymer, compatible with the anionic hair shampoo, imparts improved manageability, sheen and curl retention to the hair.